katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Off The Lip
Many a Brooks River bear have found themselves falling, slipping, or even being pushed off the lip of Brooks Falls. Cubs have washed over the falls. This page was created to gather those moments in one place. '151 Walker:' '151 Walker slips off of the lip into 32 Chunk fishing in the jacuzzi September 10, 2017:' 151 Walker slips off of the lip into the waiting paws of 32 Chunk; video by Brenda D. Turn the sound up for this one!: '274 Overflow:' '274 Overflow washes over the falls head first, July 9, 2018:' 274 Overflow was begging fish from and attempting to steal fish from 409 Beadnose. 274 found himself washing over the falls...head first on July 9, 2018. GABear created this gif . Video by Cruiser: '402:' '402 slides off of the lip into 32 Chunk fishing in the jacuzzi, July 21, 2017:' 402 slides from the lip into 32 waiting arms....where he promptly charges her a border tax. She then dives for fish, only to hide her face in shame; video by DTB: '402's Offspring:' A few of 402's offspring have found themselves both falling / slipping off of the lip and washing over the falls: '402's 2016 Larger Male Yearling:' In July 2016, 402 had 2 remaining yearlings from her 2015 litter of four spring cubs. The larger of the two yearlings was a male that often accompanied 402 out onto the lip of the falls. He slipped off / was washed over the lip of the falls on July 10, 2016 while 480 Oits was fishing in the jacuzzi. 402 reacted quickly and dashed down to her yearling. 402's other remaining yearling, the smaller female yearling, makes her way down the wall of the fish ladder and joins the rest of the family group below the falls. Brenda D captured this video : (Please note: Brooke is not an official nickname for 402. Some cam viewers have used that name during some seasons.) '402's 2013 Spring Cubs:' NEED TO LOCATE THE VIDEO '409 Beadnose:' '409 Beadnose falls off (or is ejected by 128 Grazer) the falls & is attached by 402, July 28, 2015:' 409 Beadnose falls off (or is ejected by 128 Grazer) the falls, gets past Otis and then is attacked by 402 protecting her 1st quads (which included 811 & 812). on July 28, 2015 video by Margaret Saint Clair.: '409 Beadnose fell into the jacuzzi where 480 Otis was fishing. 128 Grazer was thankful for the vacated space on the lip, July 6, 2018:' Distracted by 128 Grazer's presence in close proximity up on the lip, 409 Beadnose lost her footing (pawing?) and finds herself quickly in the jacuzzi with 480 Otis; video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): '503 Cubadult: September 28, 2017:' 503 cubadult is seen standing on top of the falls while a large boar, possibly 32 Chunk is fishing in the jacuzzi below. While walking across the top of the falls, 503 loses his footing and along with the swift current, is swept below straight into 32 Chunk who proceeds to give him a swift slap. 503 backs away and is none to worse for the wear. Video by flyer 7474. '604 Little:' 2007 or Prior 6 Satulik / Bullet / Headbob pushes 604 Little off the lip of Brooks Falls in this KNP&P video . 604 Little has not been observed along the Brooks River since the 2007. 604 Little had a large, deep wound on his right hind leg in 2007. The video by KNP&P is from 2007 (prior to 604's wound) or a prior year. '804 or 806? "Little Lip Fisher":' July 8, 2018 804 or is this really 806? "Little Lip Fisher" slips off the lip. Footage from Falls Low View Cam by LaniH: Please note: In 2018 uncertainty developed as to the true number of this bear. Is Little Lip Fisher bear # 804 or bear # 806? See 804 "Little Lip Fisher"'s wiki page for details.: '806 : When a 5.5 Year-Old Offspring of 132, September 21, 2019:' Note: On June 23, 2019 Mike Fitz commented in chat and explained that 804 was misidentified and not seen in 2018. That bear was actually 806. On September 21, 2019, 806 is fishing on the lip when she notices 151 Walker approaching. As she backs up to avoid him she casually slips off the lip, video by mckate. '907 or 908 When a 2.5 Year-Old Dependent Cub of 708 Amelia, September 2017:' One of 708 Amelia's two 2.5 year-old cubs washes over the falls at approximately 1:17 into this September 2017 highlight video by Explore that was published September 26, 2017. These two cubs were classified as 907 and 908, independent 3.5 year-old subadults in 2018. '907 or 908 When a 2.5 Year-Old Dependent Cub of 708 Amelia, September 24, 2017:' One of 708 Amelia's two 2.5 year-old cubs is swept over the falls on September 24, 2017 during a priating attempt with a subadult bears. Video by Ratna is in slow motion.: '909 Forced Off the Lip by 806 "Little Lip Fisher", August 10, 2019:' 806 "Little Lip Fisher" forces 909 off the lip video by mckate. This looked more than a little intentional on 806's part. Fortunately 747 was just slowly lumbering his way to the J and 909 seemed to be fine. In 806's defense, 812 and 775 Lefty dominated the lip most of the day, and she waited patiently for her turn then this kid took her spot.: 'Who? (474? Maybe?) July 8, 2018:' Who? (474? Maybe?) slips off the lip of Brooks Falls right into 856 who is fishing the jacuzzi. 634 Popeye is the bear that approached the unknown bear and 856 after the "discussion" between the two begins. Video by LaniH: Video by Cruiser: Video by Cindy Tucker: 'Who(?) '' Not 804/806, Maybe 900 ? July 8, 2018:' Melissa Freels video of who(?) going over the lip while 856 is in the J. Later in video 856 climbs the falls to go after her / him.....she or he returns to the lip shortly after.....totally undaunted, '813's Yearling Slips off the Falls , June 29, 2019' On June 29, 2019 813 is seen at the top of the Falls as her 2 yearlings sit nearby. One of the yearlngs loses it's footing and slides off the falls. 813 does not seem too concerned as her cub swims toward the bank. When the cub starts running off camera, 813 quickly leaves the lip to find her cub. Video by Casper Pike. 'Unidenified Male Subadult Slips? then Jumps off Brooks Falls, July 6, 2019' On July 6, 2019 an unidentified male subadult was fishing on the lip when he appeared to lose his footing. He decided that jumping was the best option and made a perfect jump off the lip.GIF by GABear. Arlene Beech (Homebird) captured the jump in Slo-Mo. 'Unidentified Subadult loses it's footing and slides off the Falls, October 10, 2019' An unknown subadult loses it's footing as it walks across the falls and slides into the river on October 10, 2019, video by Lani H.